Freya Rose Potter
by DavinaLeBlanc
Summary: Remember how J.K revealed Lily had been pregnant and had talked James into making up with Severus when they were killed, and we all died a little inside? Well this is an AU where the child was born and how the Harry Potter world is with her alive. This will be the Harry Potter Series re-told with Freya Rose Potter the younger sister of Harry Potter. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Severus Snape walks up the steps of the destroyed Potter Mansion choking back tears as he passes James Potter's body and goes into baby Harry and the Potter's newborn baby girl's room. Severus lets out a cry and runs to embrace Lily's lifeless body when he sees her on the floor, he lets out his tears as he rocks back and forth with Lily in his arms. After a few more minutes Severus finally gets up slowly when he hears Harry cry out. He gets up and moves over to the crib where he finds one year old Harry sitting up and a one day old chubby baby girl with a mop of black curls nestled in the middle of a small mountain of pillows with a pink onesie on. Suddenly Dumbledore and McGonagall come in and Minerva gasps at seeing Lily on the floor. "Albus, what are we going to do?" Minerva asks. "We will take the children and-" "I will take the girl." Severus says interrupting Dumbledore. "Severus-" "Lily made me her godfather, I would be failing her if I didn't take care of her. I would take the boy as well but its best if we keep them separated." Severus says surprising Albus and Minerva. "Very well Severus, we will let you take the girl. What is her name by the way, I don't believe Lily and James told me what they were going to name her." Severus takes the baby girl out of the crib after wrapping her in a light green blanket as Minerva reaches for Harry and turns to Albus.

"Her name is Freya Rose Potter."

_~Seven Years Later~_

A little girl about seven years old with shoulder length black curls, bright hazel green eyes and ivory skin runs with a photograph in her hand into a dark sitting room where Severus Snape sits in a chair reading a book. "Dad, who's this?" The girl asks, she knows Severus is not her biological father although the dark hair throws people off sometimes, but she considers him her dad nonetheless. Severus looks up and freezes when he sees the photo she's holding, it's a family photo that was taken when the Potter family had gotten home after Lily had given birth to Freya the day she and James were killed. "Sit down Freya." Severus says placing the book on the table and moving to sit on the sofa with Freya. Freya sits down next to Severus, smooths out her black pleated skirt and fixes her white collared button up shirt as she kicks her black combat boot clad feet. Severus gives her a soft smile that no one but her ever sees as she looks up at him with her big hazel green eyes that are a mix of her mother and father's eyes. He sighs as he looks at the picture and looks back at Freya who is the mini me of Lily just with black hair and hazel green eyes.

"Do you remember how I told you I'm your godfather and not your blood father?" Severus says and Freya nods. "I remember, you also said you would show me a picture of my family one day." Freya says and Severus smirks. "Well that day, is today. This is a picture of your parents Lily and James Potter and your older brother Harry Potter." Freya's eyes widen, she's heard of her older brother the famous Harry Potter from many people including her dad. So she knows what happened to her parents since she's heard the story of the Potters, the Boy Who Lived and of course versions of her own story the Cursed Girl before, she's just never seen pictures because Severus keeps them all in a trunk. "So... This is my blood family?" Freya says looking down at her hands. "Yes Freya." Severus says and Freya sighs fighting back tears as she looks up at Severus abruptly. "What about my brother? What about Harry? Where is he? Why were we separated?" "You always have so many questions child." Severus says giving a soft smile.

"Your brother was taken to your muggle aunt and uncle since he would be safer there and better protected. Its better if you two don't make contact until you meet at Hogwarts, its for both of your safety." Severus says placing a hand on top of Freya's head. Freya sighs and nods. "I understand Dad." Severus gives her another smile and gives her hug that she greatly appreciates. Severus then goes on answering questions that Freya asks about her family.

_~Three Years Later~_

"Really Professor Dumbledore?! Do you mean it?! I can really start here at Hogwarts a year early and get to finally meet Harry?!" A now nine almost ten year old Freya asks Dumbledore as they, Severus and Minerva stand in Dumbledore's office. "Yes well Severus has done well by teaching you and showing you various potions, spells and what not. You deserve to go here a year early Ms. Snape-Potter." Dumbledore says smiling. "Thank you again Professor Dumbledore!" Freya says as she and Severus leave. "Be expecting the letter soon!" Dumbledore yells after them.

_~A Few Weeks Later~_

"Dad! I got my letter!" Freya says jumping up and down from excitement as Severus smiles.

_~At Diagon Alley~_

"Ok I have all the robes, tools and books necessary for first years, and I'll be taking Aria so all I need now is to go to the bank to make a with drawl and then to Ollivander's to get my wand!' Freya says smiling in her black pleated wrap skirt, emerald green shirt aand black combat boots as her curls bounce as she and Severus walk in Diagon Alley shopping for her things for Hogwarts. "Well lets go then." Severus says and they walk towards Gringotts just as two other familiar people do as well.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Freya and Severus make their way to Platform 9 3/4 with all of Freya's things and her black owl Aria. "I wish I could bring Lola..." Freya says sighing. "Don't worry I'll make sure she's in your room once you've been sorted in a house." Severus says. Freya nods and gets ready to go through the wall, Freya looks at Severus who raises an eyebrow at her. "Go on, I'll see you in a few hours when you arrive at Hogwarts." Severus says trying to remain stoic, Freya smiles and just before she runs through the wall she goes and gives Severus a hug. "I'll see you in a little while Dad." Severus smiles and hugs her back. Freya then pulls back and gives him one more smile before going through the wall. Severus then sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Even though I'll be there at the school with her, it still nerves me sending her off. But I guess that comes with being her father." Severus says as he turns and leaves the station.

_~On The Train To Hogwarts~_

Freya sighs as she walks looking for a place to sit, she already has her robes on along with her favorite black combat boots. She's trying to find an empty one or someone who won't recognize her, which is fairly hard considering just like her brother she is famous and is well known especially since she has lived in the wizarding world her whole life. She finally finds somewhere she can sit, there is only one boy in the cabin. "Excuse me, may I sit here? Everywhere else is pretty full." Freya asks and the boy looks up, Freya's eyes widen when she sees him. _'He looks just like my Father James... No... Could... Could he be Harry?' _Freya says in her head as the boy nods. "Go ahead, no one else is sitting here with me." "Thank you..." "Oh sorry. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He says extending his right hand. Freya's eyes widen and she fights back tears. "Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Freya, Freya Rose Potter." Harry's eyes then widen and his jaw drops. "I though I was..." "The last Potter alive? I knew you wouldn't know about me, I've seen how our Muggle aunt and uncle treat you so I'm not surprised that they never told you, you had a younger sister."

"A younger sister?!" Harry nearly yells. First he finds out he is a wizard, then he finds out his parents we're killed, and now he finds out he has a younger sister. "Mmhmm. I'm exactly one year and three months younger than you, I unfortunately was born the morning of the day Mother and Father were killed. I was a newborn when that happened, while you were a year and three months old." "Why haven't I met you until now?" "Safety reasons, it was safer for you to be with Muggles than Wizards and Witches. I was adopted and raised by my godfather Severus Snape who is the potions Professor at Hogwarts and was Mother's best friend. But I've always watched from afar whenever my dad would allow it." Harry then looks puzzled. "Oh right, sorry. Severus has basically been a dad to me since I've known him literally since the day I was born, I started calling him Dad before I even knew I was adopted and it's stuck ever since." Freya says and Harry nods a little bit jealous that his younger sister has had a better life than him from day one.

"I have something for you. Dad- I mean Severus has most of the belongings that aren't in the vaults at Gringotts. And I am supposed to give you this." Freya says taking a black box out of her pocket and handing it to Harry. Harry opens the box and inside is a platinum men's ring with Potter engraved on it and the crest of Gryffindor and the Potter family crest on either side of the last name in gold. "I put it on a platinum chain for you since I figured it might still be pretty big for you." Freya says as Harry takes it out and puts it on around his neck. "Thank you." Freya smiles and waves her hand. "No need to thank me, Father and Mother intended for it to go to you. And you know, you look just like Father but with Mother's eyes." Freya says and Harry smiles. "Really?" Harry says and Freya nods. "Yup, I on the other hand look like Mother but have Father's hair color and a mix of both of their eye color's. Mother had redish hair and bright green eyes like yours and Father had black hair with bright hazel eyes." "Do... Do you have a picture?" Harry asks. "Yes, but everything is in my trunk. I'll show you when we get sorted into our houses." Freya says and Harry looks on curiously. "Houses?"

"You weren't told anything were you?" Freya says sighing as Harry shakes his head. "There are four Houses you can be sorted into at Hogwarts, Gryffindor the House both Mother and Father were in, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and then Hufflepuff. We get sorted into our houses by a magical hat that determines where we go depending on many of our aspects, personality traits, smarts, and all that." "Wow, you sure know a lot..." Harry says a little impressed with her knowledge about Hogwarts."Well D- Severus is a Professor there, he's also one of the reasons I'm allowed to go to Hogwarts a year early. He taught me everything I needed to know to be accepted a year early." Just then a boy with red hair appears at the door and asks if he can sit with the two siblings. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron says shaking their hands. "I'm Harry Potter and this is my younger sister Freya." Harry says making Freya give a big smile as Ron's eyes widen.

"Whoa, so do you really have the... the uh... scar?" Ron asks and Harry nods as the lady with the trolly of sweets arrives. "Anything from the trolly dears?" "No thanks, I'm all set." Ron says holding up what his mother had packed for him. "We'll take the lot." Harry says taking out his gold coins from his pocket and Ron's eyes widen while Freya shakes her head. "I'll just have two chocolate wands please." Freya says taking out a black velvet pouch with all of her money in it. "Whoa!" Ron says making the two siblings laugh as they take and eat the sweets together.

"Has anyone seen a toad a boy named Neville has lost it." A girl with big curly brown hair says just as Ron was about to perform a spell his brother taught him to make his rat yellow. Ron performs it after the girl tells him to go ahead since she wants to see it, and of course both Freya and the girl - Hermione Granger is her name- knew the spell wasn't going to work. And of course it didn't, Hermione then demonstrates a spell that fixes Harry's glasses and the four introduce themselves properly.

"So you're the promising muggle born witch the professors at Hogwarts have been talking about." Freya says making the boys' eyes widen and Hermione blush. "How do you know that?" Hermione asks and Freya smiles. "My Godfather Severus Snape is the Potions Professor at Hogwarts and I often would visit when I wasn't at school, and I overheard the professors talking about you a few times. All good things of course, I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Freya says. "Really?" Hermione says smiling shyly. "Yup." Freya says and the two then go on talking about all kinds of things with the boys the rest of the train ride.

_~At Hogwarts~_

The students all climb the stairs of Hogwarts and head to the dining hall, Harry, Freya, Ron and Freya all sticking together. When they reach the top of the stairs Minerva is there waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you are here your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup." Minerva says as everyone hears croaking on the floor. "Trevor!" A chubby boy with dark brown hair says as he steps in front and grabs a toad that is on the floor. "Sorry..." He says as Minerva speaks again. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." With that Minerva leaves these students as she goes inside the dining hall.

"So it's true then, what they were saying on the train. Harry and Freya Potter have come to Hogwarts." A boy with platinum blonde hair slicked back and grey eyes says making the other students start whispering. "This is Crab and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco says walking up to the siblings as Ron laughs. "Think my name is funny do you? As if I need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are better than others Potter. And you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there." Draco says extending his right hand to Harry. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for my sister and I myself thanks." Harry says as Minerva comes and taps Draco on the shoulder. "We are ready for you know, follow me." Minerva says leading the students to the big double doors leading to the dining hall.

The first years look on in awe at everything and Hermione explains to Freya about the bewitched ceiling as they make their way to the front.

"Wait along here please, now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would likely to say a few words. "Minerva says as Albus stands.

"I have a few start of terms notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students, also our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Albus says casting a quick glance at the Potter siblings.

"When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger!" Minerva says as Freya gives Hermione a reassuring smile as Hermione tells herself to calm down. "Mental that one, I'm telling ya." Ron says as Hermione takes her seat and the sorting hat speaks.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yells and the Gryffindors cheer as Hermione takes her seat. "Draco Malfoy." Minerva says and as soon as the hat is put on it says. "Slytherin!" And Draco joins the Slytherins.

"There's not a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't from Slytherin." Ron tells Harry and Freya as Susan Bones is called up and sorted into Hufflepuff and Harry gets a headache while Freya's neck starts to ache. "Are you two alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine" They both say at the same time.

"Ronald Weasley."

"Hah! Another Weasley, I know just where to put you. Gryffindor!" The hat says and everyone again cheers as Ron goes and takes a seat with the Gryffindors.

"Harry Potter." Minerva says and everyone quiets down to see where he will be placed.

"Hmm... Difficult very difficult... Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either, there's talent and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you..." The hat says contemplating where to place Harry.

"Not Slytherin... Not Slytherin..." Harry whispers and Freya sighs. _'Not every witch and wizard from Slytherin is bad Harry...' _

"Not Slytherin eh. Are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that... No?"

"Not Slytherin... Anything but Slytherin..."

"Well if you're sure, it better be... GRYFFINDOR!" And everyone in the hall cheers and claps as Harry goes and takes his place with Hermione, Ron and the other Gryffindors.

"Freya Potter."

Everyone again is silent but automatically assumes that since Harry is a Gryffindor she will be one as well.

"Well well, another Potter and a young one too... Hmm... And you have no objections to what house you are put in unlike your older brother... Let's go with..."

* * *

_**Thank you everyone for reading! And I'm pretty sure everyone knows what house Freya is going to if I hadn't made it clear already xD **_

_**Anyway thank you again!**_

_**-DavinaLeBlanc**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone! I apologize for not posting Chapter Two but its quite hard writing when I'm taking pieces from both the books and movies and trying my to have my OC not be a Mary Sue. Anyway I am busy so I will be posting hopefully every few weeks and I hope you guys understand. **_

_**Anyway on with the story!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Everyone is silent and in shock as the sorting hat's voice echoes through the hall. Freya's eyes are wide as she whispers what the sorting hat had said.

"_Slytherin._"

_~After Sorting Ceremony~_

Freya is sitting next to Draco and The Bloody Baron at the Slytherin table talking about all kinds of different things with everyone. "So then you're Professor Snape's adoptive daughter?" A third year asks her. "Yeah, he's my godfather and he took me in when my parents died." "That must be bloody intimidating!" A second year says and Freya smiles. "Only sometimes."

Meanwhile Percy is telling Harry who Professor Snape is. _'So that's who Freya has been talking about.' _

_~The Next Day ~ _

"What have we got today?" Harry asks Ron as they make their way to the dining hall without getting lost for once. "Double potions with the Slytherins." Ron says as they take their seats. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House and they say he always favors them. We'll be able to see if its true today." "Wish McGonagall favored us..." Harry says as all the owls come flying in with the mail. Usually he gets no mail but today Hedwig comes flying in and gives him a note.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea around three?_

_I want to hear all about your first week, send an answer back with Hedwig._

_-Hagrid _

Harry quickly writes down Yes on the back and gives the note to Hedwig and sends him off.

_~In Potions Class~ _

Severus walks in and immediately starts taking roll, but pauses for a second and scans the room. He then turns to Draco and the other Slytherins. "Where is Freya?" He asks just as said girl walks in the classroom and straight to Severus. "I am terribly sorry for being late Professor Snape, I was helping a first year who got lost. I promise me being late will never happen again." Freya says slightly bowing her head. "See that it doesn't Freya. I am expecting a lot from you." Severus says as Freya nods and moves to take a seat in between Harry and Hermione. "Freya, Slytherins are over here." Draco says and Freya looks between them both. Harry gives her a small smile and nods over to the Slytherins, Freya bites her lip and takes a seat behind Harry and next to Draco.

After that Severus starts taking roll and after a bit gets to Harry's name and pauses.

"Ah, yes," he says softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."

When he says that Freya groans internally knowing what her dad is up too, while the Slytherins snigger behind their hands. Freya elbows Draco and scowls which makes him and the others stop, but he still shoots her a look.

Severus then starts speaking about the class and how he can teach them to brew glory and what not and Freya resists the urge to roll her eyes just as Severus discreetly shoots her a quick look which makes her sit up straighter. It's then that Severus notices Harry taking notes and not really paying attention and he decides to pick on him.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_'A what?' _Harry says in his head. _'Easy!' _Hermione and Freya say in their heads.

"I don't know sir." Harry says.

Severus's lips then curl into a sneer as he speaks.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know sir."

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir."

"Pity, fame clearly isn't everything." Severus says as again the Slytherins laugh and Freya sighs.

Needless to say Potions is not Harry's – or any Gryffindor's – favorite class.

During lunch while everyone got mail – everyone except Harry and Freya for obvious reasons- something caught Harry's eye. A newspaper that's headline was **Break-in at Gringotts.**

"Can I borrow this?" Harry asks Ron who simply nods.

"Look, someone broke into Gringotts!" Harry says just as Freya was passing by. "Wait what?" Freya says and quickly sits down next to Hermione despite the looks from some Gryffindor and Slytherin students. "Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards, the goblins were acknowledging the breach and insist nothing was taken. The vault in question number 713 had in fact been emptied earlier that very same day... That's odd, that's the vault Hagrid and I went too..." The four then give each other looks and wonder what exactly was in that vault.

The students of Slytherin and Gryffindor –much to their chagrin- are now outside learning how to fly on their broomsticks.

"Good afternoon class!" "Good afternoon Madam Hooch!" The students say back to the gray haired yellow eyed teacher.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson, Well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick, come on now hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say up." Madam hooch says and the students comply.

For Harry and Freya –especially Freya since she's had tons of practice- the broom goes up on their first try into their hands. For Draco it happens on the second try while with Ron it went up... But also hit him on the nose, Harry and Freya who is across from them next to Draco start laughing and Ron tells them to shut up while Hermione finally gets her broom in her hand.

"Now once you've got a hold of your broom I want you to mount it. Good, now grip it tight you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard, keep your broom steady, hover for a moment then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle three, two-" Madam Hooch blows the whistle and suddenly Neville goes up and can't control his broom.

Neville goes in different direction and high up when suddenly he snags on a statue on one of the towers. Neville hangs from high up from his robes and slowly falls to a torch and then to the ground. Madam Hooch tells everyone to get away and sees that Neville broke his wrist, as she does this Draco finds Neville's remember-all. Madam Hooch tells the class to stay on the ground or they will be expelled faster than they can say Quidditch.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat Lubbock had given this a squeeze he would've remembered to land on his fat ass." Draco says and the Slytherins – all but Freya- laugh. "Give it here Malfoy!" Harry says. "No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about on the roof?" Draco says as he flies away. "What's the matter Potter? A bit out of your reach?" Draco says and Harry moves to follow him. "Harry don't, I'll get it back for Neville later." Freya says and Hermione also tell Harry not to go flying after Draco. Of course Harry still goes flying after Dracco. "What an idiot..." Freya and Hermione say as Harry flies off. Ron and Hermione look at Freya who sighs and looks up at the exchange between Draco and Harry. "Freya no-" But it's too late Freya has also flown off after her brother and Draco.

After a few choice words between the three Draco throw the remember-all and the two siblings go flying after it. The two fly extremely fast and stop just in front of Minerva's office window where she and Professor Snape just happen to be talking. They see the two and immediately make way towards the class outside. The two fly back and the students cheer as they touch the ground. Just as they do Severus and Minerva show up.

"Harry Potter!"

"Freya Potter!"

The two gulp and turn to the two Professors.

"Follow me." The two say and each sibling goes with their perspective Professor.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it! Next one will hopefully be up soon!**_

_**-Davina LeBlanc**_


End file.
